My Little Family
by Fujiwara Koharu
Summary: "Apa yang kau pikirkan!" "Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah ada untuk kami? Kenapa?" "Aku disana." Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki bersurai raven yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Sarada-chan kau lupa bekalnya." Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden 707. /Canon/ SasuSakuSara.


"Kenapa aku harus menolong seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun denganku? Selama ini aku memang selalu diam, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi!"

Sang Nanadaime tersentak mendengar ucapan putri sahabatnya. Mengapa jadi seperti ini. Ia pikir kedua sahabat sekaligus rekan satu team nya telah menggapai kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika rivalnya akan berbuat sebejat ini setelah melihat sendiri hasil tes nya.

"Sakura- _chan._ " Naruto memejamkan kedua sapphire nya dan mengepalkan tangan sangat erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO BELONG'S TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Drabble kecil dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 707**

 **My Little Family**

 **Fujiwara Koharu Present**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi itulah resikonya jika kita terus membiarkan mereka beraksi." Orochimaru menjelaskan secara detail akibat jika terus membiarkan musuh mereka berkeliaran dan ber-reproduksi. Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan mantan gurunya dengan perasaan sedikit gusar. Itu berarti istrinya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Suigetsu, darimana saja kau?" Juugo membuka suara ketika melihat teman se-team nya memasuki ruangan.

"Hanya membantu seorang anak yang tak tahu jati dirinya. Oi Sasuke, ku pikir kau sudah bertobat. Tapi ternyata kau tetap saja masih bangsat."

Laki-laki yang disebut namanya segera menyadari sesuatu dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini putri semata wayangnya dan Hokage ke-7 ada di sana.

.

"Hiks. Hiks." "Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Tangisan Uchiha Sarada terhenti ketika mendengar suara baritone berat yang menggeram. Nanadaime menoleh dan segera menghampiri pemilik suara yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka.

"Brengsek kau _teme_. Kenapa kau masih saja menyakiti Sakura- _chan_? Apa belum cukup kau membuatnya menderita selama ini?" Naruto mencengkram jubah depan Sasuke. Saat ini ia benar-benar geram dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" "Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura- _chan_ merawat anak dari wanita lain? Kalian bahkan suami-istri!"

.

.

"Apa Suigetsu melakukan hal bodoh?" Ternyata Orochimaru dan yang lainnya mengikuti Sasuke ke ruangan tersebut.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari jubah Sasuke. Pikirannya benar-benar tak ingin mempercayai kenyataan ini.

"Dia melakukan tes kecocokan DNA Sarada dan Karin. Dan hasilnya...positif." Tak hanya Orochimaru dan yang lainnya, Sasuke pun ikut tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang meskipun ia selalu mampu menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

Mantan Sanin legendaris ini berjalan mendekati sebuah alat pengecek DNA. Matanya memperhatikan sample DNA yang berada di atas alat tersebut.

"Darimana Suigetsu mendapatkan sample ini?"

Sarada menghapus airmatanya agak kasar. Ia sadar baru pertama kali ini ia menunjukan airmata nya di depan banyak orang, terlebih lagi ayah nya. Selama ini yang selalu melihat airmata serta wajah sedihnya hanya Sakura. Wanita yang merawatnya hingga kini. Wanita yang ia anggap ibunya. Tapi sekarang...

"Dari meja itu." Sarada menunjuk meja kerja Karin. "Dia bilang itu sample milik perempuan ini." Kali ini Sarada menunjukan foto Karin bersama team _Taka_ yang masih ia pegang.

"Hmmm. Itu memang meja Karin. Tapi sample ini bukan miliknya. Aku tahu persis itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin? Lalu kenapa tes nya bisa cocok?" Naruto masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud mantan ninja pelarian itu.

"Karena aku adalah Orochimaru. Jadi jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting. Hmm. Kemungkinan sample ini milik ayahnya." Orochimaru berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Kemudiam tatapannya beralih pada putri kecil mantan muridnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran jika dia bukan ibumu?" Sarada menundukan kepalanya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu. Ada banyak hal yang mengganjal mengenai pernikahan ibu dan ayah nya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia pastikan mengenai kehidupannya. Mengapa semua orang menyembunyikan fakta mengenai dirinya.

"Apa karena kacamata itu?" Orochimaru masih mencoba memancing Sarada untuk bersuara.

"Karena...karena aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya! Karena kehidupan kami begitu berbeda!" Sarada berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Tatapan sharingan yang baru memiliki satu tomoe ia nyalangkan pada sang ayah.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah ada untuk kami? Kenapa?" Lagi. Pertanyaan yang pernah ia layangkan pada sang ayah ia keluarkan lagi. Pertanyaan yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. Kali ini ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu sebuah tes. Kau cukup menanyakannya pada orang yang tepat." Mata ular Orochimaru menatap lurus pada sosok mantan muridnya.

.

.

"Aku disana." Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki bersurai raven yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku disana ketika kau lahir." Kini kepalanya terangkat dan menatap putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku menemaninya. Aku melihatnya berjuang untuk kehidupanmu." Apa? Siapa yang Sasuke bicarakan? Siapa dia? Apa dia Karin? Atau Sakura?

"Dalam hidupku hanya ada satu wanita. Dia istriku."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia sempat melihat mata putrinya kembali meneteskan airmata. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau menyalahkan kepergianku. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau meragukannya." Tap. Tap.

Semua masih terdiam ketika bayangan Sasuke menghilang di balik lorong. Naruto menatap gadis kecil yang tengah mengisak kecil. Ia lalu menghampiri sosok kecil tersebut dan berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu anak kecil tersebut.

"Sasuke pergi dalam waktu lama bukan berarti tidak menyayangi kalian. Percayalah, dia shinobi yang hebat. Dia pergi untuk menyelamatkan desa kita." Bola mata yang tadinya menampakkan sharingan kini berubah menjadi manik hitam kelam. Manik onyx tersebut membulat besar ketika mendengar penuturan sang Nanadaime.

"Sarada. Kau tidak tahu rumitnya kisah cinta kedua orangtuamu. Yah, walaupun kisahku dan Hinata juga sama rumitnya."

"Tapi percayalah. Hubungan orang tua dan anak bukan hanya sekedar gen. Tapi perasaan yang mengalir." Naruto sendiri mengingat bagaimana hidupnya yang tak pernah bertemu kedua orang tuanya sedari kecil. Tapi ia sangat yakin perasaan cinta kedua orang tua nya terus mengalir padanya sampai saat ini. Meski hanya bertemu dalam wujud chakra dan edotensei. Ia tahu pasti kedua orang tuanya telah berbuat begitu jauh untuk keselamatan dan kebahagiaan anaknya. Meski harus bertaruh nyawa.

BRUK.

Gadis kecil dihadapannya memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Ia kembali menangis. Entah mengapa ia dapat melihat isi hati Nanadaime mengenai orangtuanya. Dan itu membuatnya yakin kembali bahwa ia memang memiliki orangtua yang luar biasa. Meski kehidupan mereka begitu rumit. Ia seharusnya bangga. Kedua orangtuanya telah berjuang keras untuk kehidupannya, untuk keselamatannya. Bahkan beberapa waktu tadi ia sempat melihat ayah dan ibunya bertarung keras untuk menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi. Buah hati mereka. Dan mengapa ia begitu bodoh dan teganya meragukan kasih sayang mereka. Persetan dengan tes DNA bodoh itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mencari paman bergigi hiu itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Kenapa ia bisa percaya pada paman berwajah bodoh itu dan membuat perasaannya ragu.

.

Sarada kembali mengusap airmata untuk kesekian kali. Kali ini ia harus berhenti menangis. Ia akan menunjukkan tangisan itu pada orang yang selama ini selalu melihatnya. Sekarang ia harus menemui ayahnya dan minta maaf. Tak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus bergegas menyelamatkan ibunya. Ibu kandungnya yang selalu merawatnya dengan kasih sayang. Ia akan memeluknya erat dan menangis dalam dekapannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang bersedih. Ia benar-benar harus minta maaf wanita tersebut.

.

.

TAP.

Sasuke terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk mempersempit jarak mencapai tujuannya. Di atas punggungnya seorang gadis kecil berpegangan erat pada pundak Sasuke. Setelah Sarada menemuinya dan meminta maaf, Orochimaru segera menyarankan mereka untuk bergegas menyelamatkan Sakura. Mungkin lain kali ia harus berterimakasih pada mantan gurunya tersebut karena bersedia membantunya menemukan Sakura.

"Sifat mu mirip dengannya." Hm? Apa pria ini baru saja membuka percakapan. Apa maksudnya dia itu ibunya? Sakura? Jadi, ayah yang baru bertemu anaknya setelah 12 tahun ini juga bisa dengan cepat mengenali sifatnya? Ia ingat ibunya pernah berkata jika dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, secara fisik. Dan sekarang ayahnya mengatakan jika sifatnya dan Sakura sangatlah mirip. Tentu saja. Karena Sarada adalah anak mereka. Anak ayah dan ibunya. Satu kalimat dari ayahnya tersebut membuat hati Sarada lebih tenang. Gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu ayahnya. Ia ingin segera memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

.

"Oii Sasuke...bisa kita bertukar beban? Punggungku seperti akan patah." Suara Naruto agak menggeram manahan beban Chou-chou yang ada di punggungnya. Alasan mereka menggendong kedua anak tersebut agar mempermudah dan mempercepat perjalanan memang bagus, tapi Hokage ke-7 ini tidak menyangka berat tubuh Chou-Chou akan membuat punggungnya sakit.

"Aku bisa lebih berat dari ini kalau kau mau Nanadaime."

"Kau punya kyuubi. Gunakan saja." Benar juga. Dia adalah seorang Hogake dan juga Jincuriki. Kenapa dia harus direpotkan dengan beban seperti ini. Naruto mengeluarkan chakra kyuubi dan membuat aliran tangan chakra yang menggenggam tubuh Chou-Chou.

.

.

.

Tubuh perempuan bersurai merah muda kini terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Wajahnya nampak sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Disampingnya sosok sang suami masih duduk setia menunggu sang istri agar segera siuman. Tangannya hanya ia letakkan diatas kasur. Belum ada niatan untuk menyentuh sang istri.

Setelah berhasil menemukan persembunyian Shin. Naruto dan Sasuke segera bertarung untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Karena kondisi Shin yang belum pulih akibat pukulan dari Sakura membuat mereka mudah mengalahkannya. Tapi kloning Shin-Shin kecil tak bisa di anggap remeh. Ketiga shinobi dewasa tersebut bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkan semua kloning tersebut sekaligus, seperti yang disarankan Orochimaru. Tapi akibat pertarungan tersebut Sakura kembali tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Kondisinya masih belum pulih dari coma nya waktu itu. Dan sekembalinya ke konoha Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan Sakura dari ranjang salah satu kamar Shizune yang di pinjamkan.

.

Ia tengah merenungi apa saja yang selama ini telah ia lakukan. Lelaki tersebut mulai bingung sekarang. Apa ia telah salah meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya untuk melindungi desa. Ini seperti apa yang di lakukan Itachi untuk desa konoha. Itachi juga mengorbankan keluarga untuk kedamaian desa. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Jika dulu klan nya memang bersalah karena berniat melakukan kudeta. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sekarang hanya ada keluarga kecilnya yang ingin hidup bahagia. Hanya ada keluarga kecilnya yang sama-sama menginginkan kedamaian desa. Hanya ada istri dan anaknya yang membutuhkan perhatian seorang suami dan ayah dari nya. Haruskah mereka ikut berkorban?

CKLEK.

"Papa." Seorang gadis kecil memasuki kamar dan berjalan ke arah ranjang. Mata hitamnya menatap sendu sosok yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Apa mama akan baik-baik saja." Mata Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang gadis kecil disampingnya.

"Hn. Dia wanita yang kuat."

Ya. Dia wanita kuat. Sangat kuat setelah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun. Wanita kuat yang terus berkorban dan bertahan demi beban yang Sasuke limpahkan. Wanita kuat yang terus mempercayai suaminya meski jarak memisahkan mereka. Wanita kuat yang masih terus melindungi anak yang pernah tak mengakui hubungannya. Wanita kuat yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa begitu beruntung memilikinya. Uchiha Sakura. Istrinya. Wanitanya.

.

.

"Sarada- _chan_ kau lupa bekalnya!" Sakura berlari menuju pintu rumah baru yang mereka beli dua hari lalu. Suaminya memutuskan untuk segera membeli rumah baru karena tak ingin terus menyusahkan orang lain. Sakura menyerahkan dua kotak bento yang terbungkus kain merah maroon pada seorang gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tak jauh didepan gadis kecil tersebut berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan kaos biru dongker lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Mama ada shift dirumah sakit seperti biasa. Kalian sudah bawa kunci cadangan kan?"

"Um." Gumam gadis kecil seraya mengangguk. Ada senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Setelah menerima bekal tersebut Sarada segera berjalan menyusul ayahnya. Ujian chunin beberapa hari lagi akan dimulai. Entah apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru sehingga berhasil mengundur ujian tersebut. Dan dengan sisa hari yang ada, Sakura telah berhasil membuat suaminya berjanji untuk menemani putri mereka berlatih. Keputusan Sasuke teresebut membuat hati putri kecil nya bersorak gembira. Ia sangat paham jika selama ini putrinya iri pada teman-temannya yang dapat berlatih bersama ayah mereka.

Sakura memandang kedua sosok ayah dan anak yang tengah berjalan menuju danau. Kedua sosok yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai. Kedua sosok yang akan membuatnya bersedia melakukan segalanya. Suami dan putri kesayangannya. Keluarga yang selama ini ia impikan akhirnya terwujud. Sarada, putri tersayangnya yang akhirnya mengakui Sakura sebagai ibu. Dan Sasuke, sosok suami yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Ya. Kebahagiaannya telah lengkap. Dan Sakura tak akan membiarkan apapun merusak kebahagiaan kecilnya. Keluarga kecilnya.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

"Sasuke- _kun_...a-aku hamil lagi." Sakura menggenggam tespack yang menunjukkan dua garis merah sebagai tanda kehamilannya. Ia masih berdiri menunduk tak berani menatap suami yang sedang duduk diranjang mereka.

"Aku...takut jika dia seperti Sarada dulu. Tak mengakuiku sebagai ibunya."

SRET.

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pangkuannya. Ia menyembunyikan kepala ravennya di perpotongan leher Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo istrinya.

"Akan kupastikan dia mengakuimu. Kita yang membuatnya bersama."

BLUSSHHHHHH.

BLUSSHHH.

BLUSH.

.

.

.

A/N:

Taraaaa... Haru kembali lagi. Che, kenapa malah bikin fict baru. Fake Lover nya aja belum di lanjutin. Huhu.. jujur haru syock banget pas baca Naruto gaiden chp.7. Pengen ikutan nangis pas liat sarada mengingat sakura trus nangis.

Tapi haru yakin kalo sakura yang ibu kandung sarada. Dilihat dari segi cerita manapun menunjukan hubungan ibu anak keduanya. Yang bikin nyesek itu status sakura di wikki. Aaaa...saya kutuk itu yang edit statusnya. Beh, author bener2 curhat.

Nah, karena itu lah haru membuat fict ini yang jujur salah satu alasannya sebagai pengobat hati diri sendiri yang sedang galau. Dan semoga juga menghibur sesama galauers S-Saver yg ikutan galau gegara chp.7

Gimana? Apakah udah IC? Haru coba buat yang se-IC dan se-canon mungkin.

Beh, tapi yang terakhir itu sasuke OOC banget menurutku. Behee masak sasuke gak inget dia ngebuat sarada itu bareng siapa sih.. buruan kasih tahu sarada om MK.. Buatnya sama sakura apa karin...! sudahlah abaikan author.

Yup, review nya di tunggu. ~(^3^)~


End file.
